Just a Kiss
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Namikaze yang hangat sedikit berubah dengan kedatangan seorang anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang telah kehilangan keluarganya karena kecelakaan/AU/BL/SasuNaru always/Oneshoot/enjoy :3


Hai. Hai. Blue dateng lagi dengan fic baru :3

Maafkanlah anak ini yang ngga bisa update fic yang lain sementra ini *lalu pindah haluan untuk membuat fic lain :3

Well, sebenarnya, fic ini Blue buat karena Blue kangen sama fic pertama Blue di fanfom Naruto: Look at Me, Teme! Blue kangeeeeenn, tapi Blue blm punya feeling lagi buat nerusin ntu fic :'(

Yeah, cukup basa-basinya, let's ejoy this story :))

.

.

**Just A Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisihimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warning: Family, Romance, Boys Love, AU, (maybe) Typo (s), and others**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Tidak Suka, Jangan Baca**

**.**

**.**

Kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Namikaze yang hangat sedikit berubah dengan kedatangan seorang anak bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang telah kehilangan keluarganya karena kecelakaan.

Naruto yang manja dan berisik terpaksa harus kesal ketika ke dua orang tuanya membagi kasih sayangnya terhadap anak itu. Naruto tidak suka. Dia tidak suka pemuda dingin itu. Tapi, mau apa lagi. Sasuke tidak mempunyai siapapun selain keluarga Naruto. Minato dan Fugaku berteman baik, maka dari itu pengadilan memutuskan untuk memberikan wewenang keluarga Namikaze untuk merawat Sasuke.

.

.

Tujuh minggu kemudian.

"Jangan masuk." cegah Naruto saat sepulang sekolah Sasuke terus mengikutinya.

Naruto tahu Sasuke marah karena dia—secara tidak sengaja—membuat lelucon kalau Sasuke menjadi kakaknya, Naruto akan menolak tegas.

"_Aku tidak mau mempunyai kakak manusia es."_

Naruto sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu di depan Kiba dan Chouji. Tapi, dia langsung menyesal ketika ternyata Sasuke mendengar kalimatnya. Pemuda itu langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada si pirang.

"Kau sering membicarakanku di belakang—bersama teman-temanmu bukan?" Sasuke bertanya. Tangan kirinya menahan pintu yang di dorong Naruto dari dalam.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." potong Naruto cepat.

"Lalu tadi apa? Aku pikir kau seorang yang polos tapi ternyata kau sama seperti yang lain. Apa wajahmu itu hanya topeng?"

"Aku tidak suka kau." wajah Naruto memerah menahan kesal.

"Karena aku tinggal disini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Sejak kedatanganmu kerumahku, aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau mengambil perhatian Ayah dan Ibu. Aku membencimu, kenapa kau harus tinggal di rumahku."

"Ayah dan Ibu selalu memperhatikanmu, tapi kau selalu dingin pada mereka. Kenapa tidak pergi saja." ucap Naruto sambil menatap buku-buku jarinya yang memutih karena bertarung melawan permukaan pintu.

"Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi Naruto. Tidak ada orang yang ingin kehilangan keluarga mereka."

Terdengar bunyi debum pintu ketika Sasuke melepas tangannya sebelum berlalu.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto mematung dengan degup jantung tidak beraturan. Perasaan bersalah melanda dirinya saat menyadari perkataan Sasuke tadi sangat dingin namun bernada kesedihan.

Tidak. Naruto memang tidak menyukai Sasuke karena pemuda itu telah mengambil perhatian Ayah dan Ibunya. Tapi, Naruto tidak ingin membuat Sasuke terluka dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Ah, Naruto merasa menyesal sekarang.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian sore itu. Sasuke lebih banyak diam. Hal tersebut membuat Kushina khwatir.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah Naruto? Sasuke sepertinya terlihat sedih." Kushina menautkan alis lemah saat—lagi-lagi, Sasuke langsung pamit ke kamarnya saat telah usai makan malam. Jiwa keibuannya bangkit.

Melihat anaknya hanya memainkan bibir, Kushina meraih telinga kanan Naruto.

"Aduhdududuuhhh, Ibu sakit."

"Ibu bertanya padamu kenapa kau diam saja. Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke?" Kushina memberikan tatapan menuduh.

"Hei. Hei, sudahlah Kushina." Minato menengahi. Kushina memberi _death glare _kepada suaminya sebelum melepas telinga si pirang.

"Ayah dan anak sama saja." Kushina hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia menumpuk piring-piring kotor lalu membawanya ke westafle.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan pada Ayah, apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke." Minato berkata lembut saat Naruto tengah mengusap telinganya yang merah karena jeweran dari sang ibu tadi. Saphirenya sendiri berselimut kristal bening. Jauh di dalam hati, sebenarnya Minato sedikit prihatin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sejak dulu istirnya memang sudah seperti itu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapaun pada Sasuke, Ayah." Naruto berkata dengan mimik cemberut.

Minato melirik Kushina yang tengah mencuci pirang.

"Dengar, Ayah dan Ibu mengerti. Pasti sulit bagimu untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain di rumah ini."

"Itu karena kau manja." Kushina memotong dari tempatnya. Suara benda pecah-belah beradu dari dalam bak westafle yang terbuat dari aluminium.

"Ibumu benar, kau terlalu kekanakan Naruto. Coba lihat berapa usiamu sekarang? 16 tahun. Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti keadaan Sasuke. Kami tetap menyayangimu seperti biasa. Coba saja kau berada di pihak Sasuke. Tinggal di rumah orang lain dan kehilangan keluargamu, lalu kau tidak disukai oleh seseorang di rumah barumu, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Minato menarik nafas ketika melihat kening Naruto berkerut-kerut gelisah.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku menyukai Sasuke, hanya saja—" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa dia lebih sempurna dibanding denganmu. Hah, dasar bocah, kau hanya iri."

Kushina menjitak kepala si pirang lembut. Walaupun terkenal sebagai Ibu yang _sadis_, tapi, sebenarnya Kushina adalah Ibu terbaik di dunia.

"Berikan ini pada Sasuke. Katakan sebagai makanan penutup." Kushina menyodorkan sekotak es krim dan dua buah sendok ke hadapan si pirang.

"Ta-tapi, bu .."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." ujar Kushina sambil berjalan kembali ke westafel untuk melanjutkan acara mencuci piringnya.

Naruto menatap Ayahnya—bermaksud meminta bantuan.

"Oh! Ya ampun, Ayah lupa ada banyak pekerjaan." Minato berseru tertahan—pura-pura teringat sesuatu yang penting, lalu bersiul pelan sambil meninggalkan meja makan.

"Huh, akting." Naruo hanya mencibir sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Tatapannya terarah pada sekotak es krim rasa vanila, strawberry, dan coklat di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu dan menghela nafas panjang seperti orang tua." Kushina berkacak pinggang sambil menatap anaknya dengan ekspresi galak.

"E-eh, iya bu, aku pergi."

.

.

"Sasuke." Naruto membuka pintu bercat hitam perlahan.

Sudah beberapa menit lamanya ia berdiri diluar pintu. Ia juga mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi si empu kamar tak kunjung keluar. Berdecak kesal, akhirnya, Naruto memilih untuk masuk tanpa izin. Keputusan tersebut lebih baik daripada ia harus mendapat jeweran dari ibunya karena gagal menemui si raven.

"Sasuke, Ibu memintaku membawakan ini—sebagai makanan penutup." Naruto berkata saat iris saphirenya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajar. Tubuh tegapnya sedikit melengkung karena sedang menulis. Pemuda itu hanya menjawab 'hn' singkat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah si pirang.

Naruto memajukkan bibir—cemberut. Jika bukan karena Ibunya, dia tidak akan mungkin mau merayu-rayu si raven.

_" .. Coba saja kau berada di pihak Sasuke .. Bagaimana perasaanmu .."_

"Maaf."

Satu kata meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Pemuda itu menelan ludah—terlihat gugup dan ragu.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku. Maaf karena kalimat yang kukatakan beberapa hari lalu. A—aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu Sasuke. Aku menyesal."

"Apa Ibu yang menyuruhmu datang kemari?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia membalikkan badan sampai bisa berhadapan dengan Naruto. Iris malamnya menatap si pirang tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf." ulang Naruto pelan. Genggaman pada kotak es krim ia eratkan.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke telah bergerak dari duduknya dan kini pemuda itu sudah berada di hadapan Naruto. Sejak tadi menunduk menatap lantai marmer, Naruto mendongak ketika aroma _musk _yang maskulin dari tubuh Sasuke menguar memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku—"

'Menyesal'

Naruto berpaling ke arah lain. Kini ia mengerti kenapa dia merasa kesal pada Sasuke. Ayah dan Ibunya benar. Dia hanya manja. Hanya karena ada Sasuke, bukan berarti kedua orang tuanya melupakannya bukan? Naruto menyadari seharusnya dia tidak bersikap kekanakan seperti itu. Seharusnya dia menerima Sasuke dan bersikap baik pada pemuda itu. Seharusnya dia tidak bersikap seolah-olah Sasuke adalah orang luar. Mereka keluarga sekarang. Mereka telah hidup bersama dalam satu atap. Mereka seharusnya saling mengisi satu sama lain.

"_Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa dia lebih sempurna dibanding denganmu. Hah, dasar bocah, kau hanya iri."_

"Kau selalu bersikap seperti itu. Selalu sempurna. Di rumah, di sekolah, sama saja. Di rumah Ayah dan Ibu selalu memujimu karena nilai-nilaimu selalu bagus. Di sekolah, kau selalu menjadi incaran banyak anak perempuan dan mendapat teman yang keren—" tenggorokan Naruto tercekat.

'Tidak. Tidak. Kenapa aku berkata seperti ini.'

'Jika begini aku bisa menyakiti perasaan Sasuke lagi.'

Saat menatap si raven kembali, betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat Sasuke telah mendekatkan tubuhnya. Berada diantara daun pintu yang tertutup dan Sasuke, Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Pemuda itu menelan ludah beberapa kali karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan.

"Sasuke—"

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia semakin mengeleminasi jarak.

"Maafkan aku—"

Satu renggutan dipipi membuat Naruto terkejut. Saphirenya membulat saat Sasuke—dengan tangan kanannya, meraih dagu si pirang lalu menautkan bibir mereka begitu saja.

"Nn .. Sas—"

Mengambil kesempatan karena mulut Naruto terbuka, Sasuke memberikan ciuman panas. Dengan sengaja, ia memasukkan lidahnya dan bergerilya di dalam mulut hangat si pirang. Lidah Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah—berusaha menolak. Tapi nyatanya, reaksi tersebut malah membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Hisapan keras di bibir bawah Naruto Sasuke berikan saat si pirang mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya. Benang saliva terbentuk saat Sasuke melepas bibirnya tak lama kemudian.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu." ucap si raven sambil mundur selangkah, lalu mulai bergerak menjauh menuju kursinya kembali.

'A-apa yang baru saja terjadi!'

Naruto tetap bertahan di posisinya. Saphirenya tidak berkedip sementara lututnya terasa lemas. Ia masih bisa merasakan bibirnya hangat dan basah karena ciuman tadi. Rasanya sedikit aneh dan—

'T-tunggu. I-itu—'

'ITU CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!'

**FIN**

Mind to give me one or two words? Hihi :D

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


End file.
